


Strawberry Kit Kats

by Kuroba_Nyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei in Love, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroba_Nyx/pseuds/Kuroba_Nyx
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 26
Collections: Haikyuu character x reader stories





	Strawberry Kit Kats

_"I thought it was pretty obvious?"_

Warning: Cursing. 

y/n= your name  
l/n= last name

\------------------------------------------------

Valentine's? Romance. 

Couples? Dates. 

Confessions? Rejection.

Hotel? Trivago. 

But all jokes aside, in between the hustle and bustle of volleyball and academics, Tsukishima Kei rarely thought about romance. The only time he did was when his senpai's (Tanaka and Nishinoya) talk about Kiyoko-san to a whole new level.

There was also the time when they played truth or dare during training camp when he was asked what his type was. He couldn't answer it because he never even thought about it in the first place. 

The other players thought he just didn't want to answer the question (he didn't want to either way) but the truth is, he sucks in the romance department just like how Kageyama and Hinata suck at the academic department (excluding physical education). 

Tsukishima Kei was no stranger to confessions. He knows he's good-looking, people told him so, and it's not like he hasn't seen himself in the mirror or anything but that's what people like about him, just his looks. 

That's why he turns down most confessions. They don't know him. They just see him walk down the hallway or saw him play a few times in the court but they don't know anything about him. Because people who say they're in love with someone they just see but don't talk to or don't know anything about, they're not in love, they're just infatuated, interested, or any other terminology for having feelings to something you just found out existed but don't have any information about. 

Plus he's pretty sure that they'd leave him if they knew that he's pretty much a snarky (not so)little shit most of the time. 

Tsukishima Kei and romance don't go together for a couple of reasons. One of them being the fact that he's not romantic, charming, nor charismatic in any shape or form. He bluntly and unabashedly rejects other people right after the confession so who's to say that won't happen to him? 

Let's not forget the fact that if looks can kill, some people would've already been six feet under (Hinata, Kageyama, Kuroo, Bokuto, etc.) and some won't even dare to look his way with the apathetic aura he keeps projecting onto people. 

Yet deep down he knew that having romantic feelings for another human being was inevitable(unfortunately) and that he would have to face it sooner or later. 

That sooner or later is sadly right now as he snaps himself out of a daydream. The person that has captured his fancy and enamored his entire being is none other than-

John Cenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jk, it's you, y/n l/n. How does he know you and how do you know him exactly? 

Well it's quite simple really, you two are classmates. Who got paired up in a project together which ended...interesting to say the least. 

Never has Tsukishima felt giddily childish and stupid falling off his high horse before. Having someone that can keep up with him and rebuttal almost every statement he makes is something he never had before. 

Most people around him were either compliant (i.e Yamaguchi) or easy to shut down with logic and basic analytical skills (i.e. the single-celled batch mates he has.). So having you around was like having a breath of fresh air. 

But from mere infatuation went on and developed into something less shallow than that he thinks. Though he refuses to admit that at first, thinking that he just wants someone to sometimes rile him up so that he can do the same to them as well and win in the end. 

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case. 

Even more so when he realized that you stuck around his mind for prolonged periods of time even when it was unnecessary(was it even necessary for him to think about you in the first place?) and in that moment Tsukishima knew, (he fucked up) he had feelings for you. 

Not the kind where he wants to lecture you or have that instinct to always protect you because you're like family to him nor does he have that kind of paternal instinct when it comes to you. It was more so the kind where he wants to be one of the reasons that you smile, one of the reasons you laugh, and maybe be one of those people who makes your day. 

"Tsukishima? You alive?" 

You wave your hand in front of his face which snaps him out of his daze. 

"If I wasn't you wouldn't be waving that damn hand in front of my face now would you?" 

The blonde retorted back snarkily. 

"Well no shit sherlock. I'd probably call an ambulance or somewhere along those lines" 

"Really now, how kind of you." 

He kinda wishes that your conversations with him were more than just semi-light-hearted banter. He knows that there are few instances when you guys talk like normal people and not going at each other's throats all the time but those moments are far and few. Some of them are when both sides don't have enough energy to care about what the other is saying. 

"Your spacing out again, tiredshima?" 

You handed him his water bottle, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"What are you? Hinata?" 

"Oi did you just say that as if I'm an object?!" 

The orange-haired boy yelled from across the room. 

"Take a guess shrimpy." 

As Tsukishima was about to head into the game, a hand stopped him from doing so. 

"If you're tired then you're tired. Don't push yourself past your limits when it's not necessary." 

You warned him. 

"I know my limits, and quite frankly, I know I haven't hit them yet." 

Tsukishima calmly answered, shaking your hand off despite wishing it would stay there a bit longer. 

"If you say so" 

You weren't satisfied with the response you got but let him go on the court, either way, keeping an eye out for him. 

\---------------------------

Tsukishima Kei has never felt more ridiculously embarrassed in his life. He's just looking for chocolates in the supermarket, what's the worst that can happen-

"Tsukishima?" 

Oh fuck. 

"It's a surprise seeing you here." 

_At least they didn't ask why I'm here._

Was the first thing that came into his mind. 

"Oh, and why are you here, l/n?" 

You noticed the slight tone in his voice, not the usual one where he retorts back a little more aggressively than he thinks, but the kind that as if he was on edge. 

"Well it's almost Valentine's duh, I'm assuming that's the same reason you're here as well." 

The blonde rolled his eyes at your words. 

"Gonna pull a confession on someone?" 

"Maybe." 

That reply took him by surprise. 

"But honestly, I don't even know if this guy I like, likes sweets or not" 

_I like sweets._

Tsukishima thought at the back of his head but at the same time wishes that his subconsciousness would shut up. It's not like you were talking about him, right? 

"Welp got what I need, see you around, Tsukishima" 

You said while grabbing the box of chocolate and putting it inside your basket. 

_Maybe they're confessing to Yamaguchi._

He thought not really caring and puts his headphones on, blocking out the noise. 

But the jokes on him since he does care, a little too much to be exact. 

As far as he knows, Yamaguchi isn't interested in anyone but it's not like they were the type of friends to constantly talk about who they're interested in so he asks him that question completely out of the blue while walking home one night. 

"E-Eh?!" 

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just wondering" 

The blonde shrugged but Yamaguchi still kept that same shock on his face. 

"Well...I do like someone." 

_..._

"Do I know this someone?" 

Tsukishima knows that he may be pushing it but he spoke without thinking which is something he rarely does. 

"y-yeah" 

Tsukishima hums in acknowledgment. 

"Have I ever talked to this someone?" 

"Yes..." 

Yamaguchi felt like he was on the hot seat in a late-night show all of a sudden. 

"Do I see them often?" 

"Maybe?" 

The green-haired boy guessed, and oh boy, Yamaguchi couldn't have picked a worse time to drink water than he did right now. 

"Is it l/n?" 

The blonde asked bluntly, seeing no point in beating around the bush. 

Yamaguchi chokes on his drink and began coughing. 

"l-l/n-san?!"

The pinch server looks more surprised than mortified which is what Tsukishima's expected reaction of the green-haired boy to be. 

"Why? Is l/n that weird?" 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and asked, he didn't know whether to be a little relieved or offended at his friend's reaction. 

"No-no! I thought you knew that it was Yachi-san! I know that you like l/n-san and all-" 

"Who said that I like l/n?" 

That was downright defensive in both their eyes, Tsukishima never wanted to facepalm so hard in his life. 

"Well no one actually- but I thought that with the way that you two interact I thought that both of you were interested in each other-" 

"As if they're interested in me." 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the last part. 

"But it's true?" 

"Keep dreaming, Yamaguchi" 

That's what he keeps telling himself as well so who's the fool really. 

\----------------------------

This. is. dumb. 

What on earth was he thinking? 

Tsukishima realizes his first mistake was when he stopped by the flower shop and bought flowers without even knowing if you're allergic to them or not. 

_Nice going, idiot._

Second was that they had morning practice and his locker is too small for the flowers to fit so he has to bring it with him everywhere he goes. 

Everyone in the club was speechless that morning. Surprisingly, instead of mocking or making fun of him, Tanaka and Nishinoya cheered the blonde on and told him good luck. Then the two began showering Kiyoko-san with compliments and gifts, nothing new. 

"You should probably give that to them before the day ends or you just wasted your money." 

You told the blonde as you put your things down and sat in your seat, checking the lists of people you'd give gifts to. 

"Tell me something I don't know" 

_Smooth. Won't be a surprise if I get rejected later._

Tsukishima groaned inwardly while mindlessly looking for a song to play. 

The day went on and on, Tsukishima began doubting that he should even give the flowers. 

He thought that maybe he should just throw them in the trash can when no one's looking and say that the person they gave it to hated it but that would make the situation worse if they kept pressing him for details or maybe the fact that Yamaguchi may confront you which is gonna be one hell of an indirect confession. 

"You seriously not give it to whoever you're gonna give it to?"

Sugawara questioned as they were cleaning up, they just finished practice and the sun was already setting. 

"I'm sure l/n would think that the flowers are a nice gesture you know?" 

Tsukishima's head turned so fast he thought his neck might snap. 

"How did you know?" 

The blonde knows Yamaguchi isn't the type of person to tell other people's secret but what if he slipped up and accidentally-

"I thought it was pretty obvious?" 

Tsukishima became a gaping fish at Sugawara's answer. The third-year gave him a pat on the back before leaving. 

It was weird that you left practice a little earlier than you were supposed to. 

_Maybe they have a date..._

Tsukishima sighed at himself. Yeah, he should probably just throw away the flowers and that stupid confession letter that he wrote as well. 

He took the letter that was in the bouquet of flowers took one last glance at it. Before he could tear the paper into pieces, a breeze came by and with the weak hold he had on it, it fell from his hand and slid across the floor, his eyes following it till it landed right in front of someone's feet. 

They pick it up. 

Tsukishima didn't know whether to run or to straight up walk to you and grab that letter from your very hands. 

He does neither and freezes up as your eyes lock on his. 

Your eyes land on your name that was written on the front. You walked forward and gave it to him. 

"Here." 

You gave him a small paper bag, and he looked inside, there was a small box of cake inside and some strawberry kit kats surrounding it. 

"Anyway, happy Valentine's and all that, see you tomorrow" 

Before you could leave he handed(more like shoved) the bouquet of flowers to you.

"Oh, thanks..."

You trailed off seeing that he opened the letter, his face was completely blocked by the piece of paper so that you couldn't see the expression on it. 

He crumples the letter entirely and throws it in the trashcan. 

"I'll be straightforward with you. I like you. I know that we're always bickering and going back and forth at each other's throats most of the time and I know that I'm not the most charming nor romantic guy in any sense of those words." 

Tsukishima pauses for a second before continuing, you just waited for him to finish. 

"I know that you probably don't want to be with someone who you don't always agree with or someone who looks exhausting to be with but I want you to know that even if I may not be able to be like prince charming or the charismatic popular nice guy, I can be that person you can lean on or that person you can trust, you can tell me about your day or just-just vent out what you need to vent out" 

You were honestly shocked at his words but surprisingly, he's not done yet. 

"You may think that this is a joke but it isn't. I can assure you that. I genuinely like you. You were didn't see me as someone above you nor below you, you saw me as an equal. You were someone who kept up with my every remark and always had something to quip back at me. I like you because you respected my privacy and you aren't actually annoying most of the time. So yeah...Do you feel the same way?" 

Tsukishima finished speaking and you were processing everything he said. The first thing that you did-

was laugh. 

A real laugh. Given the circumstances though, this was the worst time to do that. 

"You didn't have to be that harsh! I get it, you don't like me! jeez, the least you could do was wait till I leave..." 

Tsukishima trailed off, fiddling with his fingers. 

_This is why you don't tell your feelings you idiot-_

"No no, that's not why I'm laughing!" 

You choked out, slowly coming down from your laughing fit. The genuine hurt in his eyes as he looked at you brought you down faster. 

"I thought that I was that obvious so when you asked me if I liked you back, I thought that you were kidding. I mean, the whole club literally talks about us getting together when we're not around!" 

"Well it's not like I know that!" 

The blonde rebutted. You're both lucky that there weren't people in the other clubrooms or else you guys would be in trouble for being talking so loud. 

"To answer your question, I like as you as well" 

"So you sure that this isn't a joke? Get it out of your system if it is or I swear-" 

His face reddens as you intertwine your hands together. 

"Come on, let's go home before you blow a fuse. Can't carry you home, unfortunately"

An irk mark appeared on his forehead at your statement. It quickly disappeared as a mischievous smile was plastered on his face. 

"What's that face for-" 

He swoops you up in one go and carries you, one of his arms under your legs while the other supporting your back. Tsukishima was able to get his things and yours even if he was carrying you. 

"Tsukishima Kei put me down!" 

You smacked him at his chest but apparently, that didn't hurt one bit for him. Thick-skinned bastard. 

"Nope. This is revenge for laughing at me a while ago." 

The blonde laughed smoothly as he began walking( well more like carrying) you home. 

He might be a snarky piece of shit, but he's your snarky piece of shit. Even if you guys bicker like an old married couple most of the time, you two wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
